hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
In Your Dreams
|Season = 1 |Antagonist = |Setting = |In-Universe Date = Year -10 |Production # = |Filming Dates = |Original Air-Date = |Written By = |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = |Order in Series = 28 of 50 |Order in Season = 28 of 50 |Order in Franchise= 199 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Mommy Dearests" |Next Episode in Series = "Sisters" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Mommy Dearests" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Darkness Rising" |title cap image = }} Summary Lilith, Hercules, Iolaus, and Jason are sitting at a table in Kora's discussing their fears: Lilith is afraid of Spiders; Iolaus is afraid of water; Jason is afraid of Fire; and Hercules.... well all he says is "ticking of Cheiron" Ares visits Morpheus' dreamboat and says that Ceres has given him the marker she holds on Morpheus. Morpheus gives Ares the tarot Death card. Ares plans to use it to torment Hercules in his dreams. The guys return to the academy. Lilith says goodnight and walks off. the guys are preparing for bed when Lilith screams. They run. Lilith is being drawn into a vortex. Hercules tries to help but finds he is chained to the wall. Lilith is sucked in. Jason and Iolaus try to help but they get caught in it too. Hercules struggles to break the chains, and when he does he suddenly finds his feet are in cement blocks. Cheiron them gets sucked in. Hercules screams and wakes up. Hercules looks around, but everyone is gone. He finds Cheiron trapped under a table. Cheiron tells Hercules that a dark presence from his dreams has taken the cadets into the dreamworld. Ares and Morpheus talk. Ares has used Hercules' dream to kidnap the cadets. Cheiron tells Hercules how to enter the Dreamworld but warns him that "what you are most afraid of will try to stop you" and that he must embrace that fear in order to get out safely. Cheiron helps him enter the dreamworld. Hercules wakes at Kora's. He finds a dancing Lilith but she screams when he is covered in spiders. He finds Iolaus trapped in a cage that is flooding. He finds Jason playing with fire. He hears his mother calling him. He hears Cheiron's voice telling him to embrace his greatest fear, and "it's only a dream". Hercules finds the evil presence is him. Hercules sees the cadets hanging over a pit of fire. Ares is enjoying himself and wants to get closer. Morpheus sends him into the dream. Hercules battles himself. Ares shows up. Hercules continues to battle himself. Hercules opens the vortex and everyone through it. They all go. All but Jason and Iolaus who stand at the entrance and wait for Hercules. Ares gives the evil Hercules a sword and the two Hercules duke it out. Hercules realizes that he cannot kill his double, so he embraces it. Ares exits, and Hercules wakes up. Cheiron orders everyone to get some sleep, and they all laugh. After all, sleep is what got them into this mess in the first place. Background Information *This is Morpheus' first and only appearance in the Xenaverse. Links and References *Ryan Gosling as Hercules *Dean O'Gorman as Iolaus Guest Stars *Chris Conrad as Jason *Nathaniel Lees as Cheiron *Stephen Lovatt as Morpheus *Jodie Rimmer as Lilith *Kevin Smith as Ares References de:Träume sind Schäume Category:YH episodes Category:Episodes Featuring Ares